emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7632 (4th October 2016)
Plot Paddy and Rhona run into each other in the café and Paddy questions if the occupation order will prevent him from doing his job. Paddy continues to denies putting the top in his bag, and vows to fight the order. Pete and Leyla debate what to do with the photo of Holly and Jai. They agree to tell Moira, but only after Leyla has a word with Jai. Victoria refuses to cover the bar for Charity after yesterday, and ends up walking out on her job. Leyla visits Jai and confronts him about his relationship with Holly. Jai admits he was with Holly, and he kept it quite as Holly didn't think Moira would approve. Leyla questions if Jai had something to do with Holly overdosing. Moira is annoyed to hear about Adam visiting Simon, but Adam insists he needs to know who Holly was seeing. Pete feels guilty knowing he has the information Adam wants. Marlon tries to resolve things between Victoria and Charity, but Charity is annoyed to hear Marlon called Chas for her take on the situation. Charity tries to talk to Cain, who is distracted by seeing Moira outside the shop with Pete. Paddy asks Priya about hiring Rakesh to fight the occupation order, but Marlon tries to make him see going down the legal route isn't the best option. To stop Adam and Moira arguing, Pete reveals Holly's mystery man was Jai, just as Jai drives into the farm. Adam grabs Jai and punches him before being dragged away by Pete. Moira sends Pete and Adam away so she can talk to Jai alone. She rips into Jai, so he hits back that his heart is broken as well, as he was beginning to fall in love with Holly. Moira asks how he could let Holly get back involved with drugs if that's so, but Jai insists he didn't. He explains how he feels guilty as he let Holly alone at the wedding, as there was too many triggers there. Charity tells Zak that this time is make or break for her and Cain, so Zak suggests they get away for a while and visit Debbie. Charity calls Debbie. Paddy informs Priya he'll no longer requires Rakesh's services. He tells Marlon that everything will come out if he contests the order. Over a drink, Leyla asks Pete how he's coping, and suggests they do something fun together tomorrow. Charity reveals to Zak that Debbie is planning to stay on in France. She dreads breaking the news to Cain. Moira informs Adam that Jai feels responsible for Holly's death, but it wasn't his fault. She insists they need to stop placing the blame, and instead live with things. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Kitchen, backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and yard *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *David's Shop - Exterior *Path *Footbridge *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes